Together
by HalesXxGriffiths
Summary: Depressing one sided-ish Fax. I was listening to Change for You by the Midway State and it kinda came to me. Um, Vote in a review What to vote on is at the end or on my poll. Tell me your honest opinion. Sorry its so short. Its like 'Days that kill'
1. Chapter 1

I looked at them. They were so happy. Perfect boyfriend and girlfriend. I hate them together. Always cuddling together, kissing, totally oblivious to me. I was sitting in the living room, on the couch, and they were on the loveseat. We had decided to watch a movie.

Nudge and Iggy were out on the town, Gazzy and his girlfriend Skky were at the park, Angel and her 'friend' were upstairs studying (they said they were just friends, but you could tell by the way they looked at each other that they thought of the other as more.) and we were here.

We found a house a few years back, and started going to school. Us three older kids were going to graduate, Nudge just turned sixteen, Gazzy is twelve and Angel is almost eleven. So, with said school came boyfriends, girlfriends, heartbreak, betrayal, and all those fun things.

I think the only relationship I approve of is Angel's. They know they love each other without saying it, and know each other so well. It's not that I don't like Ig and Nudge…but I'm afraid Iggy's gonna get himself in trouble, like, say asking if there are any hot girls in the area. I don't want her to get hurt. For Gazzy, I'm afraid the girls only like him because he's 'hot'. I really like Skky and all, but, again, I don't want him to get hurt.

And that's all I'm going to say on the matter.

I pressed play on the remote and watched the beginning credits for the movie we were watching. P.S., I love you. Yummy. _Not! _I'm not sure whose idea it was to watch it, but seriously?! They probably wanted it for an excuse to snuggle up together.

As we watched the movie, I thought about how I shouldn't be bitter. I had missed it. My mind simply hadn't develop _love. _I have had so much happen to me, and done to me, it's like my brain had shut that part off, revealing its self too late.

In the part I had shown my 'love' for people…but I hadn't really believed myself. It was like I had been pushing emotions on myself. That might be why I was so slow and missed my other half; the love of my life.

As the movie rolled on I had several flashbacks. They were of me, in my room, cursing myself over my stupidity. _Why hadn't I done this? Why did I do this? _I would explain more…but I'd like to keep this 14A.

I looked over at one sad part—I couldn't describe it if my life depended on it—to see them, yup, snuggled up together. At that moment I _so _envied them; to be able to cry if you need to, and into someone's arms as a bonus. Not that I've cried much in the last…long time.

A few hours we were drenched in darkness, having watched all the credits and eventually the TV decided it's had enough, and turned off.

I heard rusting and stood up stiffly, feeling my way around the room for the door. I felt something warm, followed by a grunt. "Sorry, Ig," I mumbled before finding the stairs and ascending them to my room.

I walked in, closed and locked the door before falling onto my bed, face first.

I remembered back to four years ago. It had only been us six. When we had split up, it had been only three, but I had been so eager to see one…

_No. _

It just hurts too much.

I…remembered seeing Angel and Lukas watching TV a few days ago. They were watching NCIS:LA, I believe. Their arms were touching, and when there was a scary part (like, someone jumping out of the air duct and shooting someone in the head) Angel would jump up—even though she's seen a lot, she _is _only nine-ish—and Lukas had pulled her to him and started comforting her. It was really cute. I was glad someone got their other half.

I couldn't stop thinking about it now. Us two had been so close, best friends, but I guess it would stay that way. No marriage, happily ever after…only for them. I thought of them sitting on the couch, cuddling, kissing. They had even been talking to _Iggy _about getting married. But Iggy knew, and told them they were too young and should wait.

Tears came to my eyes as I opened the window.

"Why? Why didn't you ask me? Your best friend?" I whispered into the wind. I stuck my head out the window and looked down. I was on the third level, the fall could kill a human…or it could kill you. Period.

Without wings.

I started looking for string, but a knock on my door interrupted me. I looked up.

"Hey, Ig. What's up?" I asked innocently, like I was doing my homework.

He walked in and came to sit on my bed, facing me. "What are you planning to do? I just came out of Angels room. She was crying her eyes out, in Lukas' arms, soaking the poor boy's shirt!"

I looked up at Ig, then at the door. Angels room was right under mine, and I could hear Lucas trying to calm her down.

"I…I can't do this Ig. And you know it!"

"But, you have a world to live for; we all saved the world, now we need to live in it." He said gently, rubbing my arm.

"Yeah well," My voice sounded heart broken even to me. "My best friend is my world. But I don't have that anymore…and what do you do when there is no world, Iggy? You. Die." My voice was hard at the end. I wasn't mad at Iggy, more myself.

His face was panic stricken "NO!" He yelled. "No, you are not doing this! I won't let you! I'll…I'll get the others, they can convince you! I know they can. But you can't leave! You just can't. I'm getting the others. Don't you _dare _move!" He got up and walked to the door, but he only stuck his head out.

In this time I grabbed a piece of paper.

_Dear Flock,_

_Iggy, I know you are going to kill me after telling me not to do anything, but remember you'll always be considered my awesome brother. I know you will make it so far in life._

"ANGEL!"

_Angel, remember you will always be everyone's little Angel. Take care of the Flock, and I really hope you and Lucas will live a happy life. You deserve it._

"GAZZY!"

_Gazzy, please stay the little trooped, you'll always be the best little brother, I'm so proud of you, don't blow up your school and make sure the girls don't go to your head. Take care of your sister._

"NUDGE!"

_Nudge, Nudge. I am so proud of you too. You are so strong and courageous, beautiful and caring. I know you'll do well in life and become famous one day. Make sure you don't hurt any ears, and take care of Iggy, he loves you._

Iggy's yelling had a pause and I took that time to write the last note, the most important one.

_I love you, and I always will._

I dropped the notes onto my bed, took the duct tape that I found and jumped out the window. I decided I didn't want the m to have to clean up my body. While I turned to take a final look back I heard Iggy call,

"FANG!"

**So…that was sad. This was kinda like 'days that kill' because of how morbid and depressing it is, short, and how you don't know who it's about…well I hope you didn't.**

**I had some spare time on my hands (taking a break from NaNoWriMo) and decided to write this.**

**Iggy: I am **_**such **_**an Idiot. **

**Me: Nooo, not at all. But I love you anyway.**

**Iggy: Yup…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing blablablah.**

**ALSO! I have an idea: Pick the one you want and review:**

**I do a sequel with Iggy and/or Fang's POV.**

**I do a sequel of Angel and Lucas (without Max being dead—well if you want it to be after she dies, tell me.**

**I do a sequel of Nudge and Iggy (" " same as number 2)**

**I do a sequel of Gazzy and Skky (" " same as number 2)**

**I do a sequel of the information at the top but it's of Max and Fang**

**I do a sequel of Fang finding Max's body.**

**All of the above (But choose between 5 and 6.)**

**Have any question, just shout.**

**Oh, and I'll have a long Niggy story up in, maybe a month. Its about Nudge being in love with Iggy and him going out with Ella, but not really loving her, so Nudge will try to get the love of her life. There will be heartbreak, happiness, and longing. There is maybe two fifths as much Fax as Niggy, so look out for that.**

**I'm writing the whole thing first, so it'll take a bit. Sorry.**

**Anyway, review, tell me what you want and check out my other stories, and help me out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is important.**

**So I decided to do a sequel with all the options because you weren't telling me what you wanted.**

**Recap of what the options were:**

**I do a sequel with Iggy and/or Fang's POV.**

**I do a sequel of Angel and Lucas (without Max being dead—well if you want it to be after she dies, tell me.**

**I do a sequel of Nudge and Iggy (" " same as number 2)**

**I do a sequel of Gazzy and Skky (" " same as number 2)**

**I do a sequel of the information at the top but it's of Max and Fang**

**I do a sequel of Fang finding Max's body.**

**All of the above (But choose between 5 and 6.)**

**Here's the deal: I'm going to do the next chapter of number 1 and 6, but really the third chapter is going to be the funeral and some other stuff. Then I'm going to do a sequel called ' ' that will be number 2, 3, 4, and 5. It will be a whole new story, not an attached chapter. But the beginning will be Fang finding out Max left, flying after her and then saving her at the last possible moment.**

**So this is going to be 1 and 6, enjoy, as best you can**

"FANG!" I heard from upstairs. Iggy had been calling out names of all the Flock, except Max. I looked over at Chloe—my girlfriend—who was currently pouting. I sighed.

"What's wrong Chloe?" I asked, touching her cheek.

"You know what!" She snapped. "Max always has to make a scene. I don't get it. Why cant she leave us alone?"

"I don't know." I mumbled. "But Ig's calling me, I'll be right back, k?" She nodded, and I gave her a quick kiss before jogging up the stairs.

When I got up there I heard people moving around in Max's room. That's weird, but whatever. I quickly turned from where I had been heading into Iggy's room and walked to hers.

"Alright, Ig, what did you wa—"

Before I could continue I was interrupted. By a fist.

If I had been more aware or more in practise, I probably would have been able to stop Iggy's hard fist from almost snapping my jaw, but I wasn't so I was now in a lot of pain. I grabbed my jaw and looked up, surprised more than anything, and saw that Iggy's eyes were blazing. Behind him on Max's bed and windowsill the flock+Lucas were all sitting, crying. Well, all except Max.

"_Why _did you punch me?!" I yelled. Everyone looked up then and glared at me.

"I HATE YOU!" Angel yelled, and before Lucas could stop her, she had jumped up and started to pound on my chest. She may only be only eleven, but she is _strong! _The air was soon knocked out of me. "You…had…to…ruin…everything! I…hate…you…so…much, you…son…of…a—" She was about to continue but Lucas had gotten up and took her by the shoulders to the corner of the room and crushed her into his chest, where she then started to sob.

"What…?" I asked again, _just _getting out of the way of Nudge's fist. But while I ducked back from the head blow, she kicked me in the stomach and I lost my balance and fell over, but caught the door frame on the way down.

"You killed her." Gazzy said in a scary calm and menacing voice, slowly walking over to where I was sitting against the door. "You killed the only mom I ever had. And now I'm stuck with _you _as a parental figure. But you know what? I hate you. So you can go die. _Iggy _is the knew Fang just less goth and more fun." With that he kicked me, too, in the chest.

"What are you talking about? What mom are you talking about? Are you saying I killed Dr. M or something?" I was confused and out of breath.

Iggy walked up to me and grabbed my collar and lifter me off the floor, to a little above his height, him being a few inches taller than me. "You killed Max, idiot!" He hissed.

What was he talking about?!

"YOU KILLED HER! WHAT IS THERE NOT TO GET?!" Angel shrieked.

Well…

"SHUT UP!"

Iggy pushed me into the door frame, so the wood was being pushed into my back. "Nudge, would you…?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Nudge walked up to me, a hard expression on her face. She had some papers in her hand. She looked down at the first one, after giving me a glare. She started reading.

"_Dear Flock,_

_Iggy, I know you are going to kill me after telling me not to do anything, but remember you'll always be considered my awesome brother. I know you will make it so far in life."_

I didn't get it. What is this?

Nudge put the paper at the bottom of the stack and read the next one,

"_Angel, remember you will always be everyone's little angel. Take care of the Flock, and I really hope you and Lucas will live a happy life. You deserve it."_

I looked over to see Angel giving Lucas a sad smile, while he rubbed her back soothingly.

Nudge took the next one,

"_Gazzy, please stay the little trooped, you'll always be the best little brother, I'm so proud of you, don't blow up your school and make sure the girls don't go to your head. Take care of your sister."_

Gazzy walked up to Angel and put a hand on her shoulder, but gave me a hard glare.

Nudge looked up at Iggy and he nodded to her encouragingly. She continued,

"_Nudge, Nudge. I am so proud of you too. You are so strong and courageous, beautiful and caring. I know you'll do well in life and become famous one day. Make sure you don't hurt any ears, and take care of Iggy, he loves you."_

Iggy looked over at Nudge and nodded again, as if confirming this. I didn't get it. What was this? Where was Max? And what was happening?

Nudge opened her mouth again, but before she could say anything Chloe had stomped into the room. But she stopped when she saw the _hating _expressions on the faces of my family. She turned to me and her eyes widened.

"What is going on in here?" She screeched and ran over to me, but Nudge stuck her leg out, a bored look now covering her face, and she fall on her stomach.

"Nudge…" I said in a warning voice.

"Fang…" She said equally warning, maybe even more so.

"Fang? What's going on?" She asked again, but on the floor.

"Oh, yeah. We cant let Fang have all the fun. Its her fault too." Angel said, for the first time, not yelling, but in a creepy, mean voice.

"Don't even think of touching her, guys." I warned again.

"Someone tell me what is going on and why you are holding Fang like that!" Chloe yelled.

"You want to know?!" Iggy yelled, getting all up in her face, well, as much as he could while holding me against the door. "You do? Really?" She nodded. "Well," He laughed humourlessly. "you killed Max. You helped kill the Great Maximum Ride."

"_What _are you talking about?" She asked.

"'What am I talking about?'? Well you see, Max—I believe you know who that is—has just left. There is a ravine a few miles away. Filled with pointy rocks."

Chloe just snorted. "One; she can _fly _and two; how do I fit in this?"

Gazzy's face was a hard line when he said, "Duct. Tape."

My eyes widened.

"…so?"

Angel exploded, "SO SHE TOOK THE DUCT TAPE, TAPED HER WINGS AND JUMPED OFF THE EFFING CLIFF!!"

My eyes widened even more but Chloe sighed, "But what does that have to do with me?"

Nudge walked over to me instead of Chloe, got all in my face and pocked a finger into my stomach, hard, on every word. "She _loved _you, moron. She has been trying to prove to you that she is worthy this whole time. She has been nothing but nice. You didn't happen to realize that she talked less than you, and that she never smiled. Right. You didn't. You _ignored her. _You _unbecame _her best friend. She was so caught up saving the world and _your ass_ that she didn't have time for love. She _couldn't _love, and that's where you come in; telling her, _helping _her to love again, that it was safe. And now," She gave a laugh, before her voice became very cold. "She's dead."

Woah.

And this time, when she tried to punch me, I couldn't move, so I took the blow to the other side of my face, making both sides ach.

"Are…she's _dead?" _I asked, making sure I heard correctly.

"YES!" Lucas yelled, speaking for the first time.

"Where is she now?" Chloe asked, not sounding as concerned as I thought she should be, but this was a shock to me, too.

"BY THE RIVINE! Do you not listen?!" Iggy yelled, but not as loud because, I'm guessing, he was loosing his voice.

Nudge put a hand on Iggy's shoulder and looked over at the corner where Gazzy, Angel and Lucas were. Giving me a last shove, Iggy dropped me and turned to the window; in less than three seconds me and Chloe were the only ones in the room—my guess is Iggy or Nudge took Lucas.

In a split second I was out the window, too, and flying as fast as I could. The shock was wearing off. Max. Max was dead. And it was because of me. Had I really not noticed all that? She had been hurting and her best friend wasn't there. I _was _such an idiot. I let my girlfriend come between me and my _best friend; _the person who knew me better than anyone and I have known my whole life! Yeah, she doesn't deserve me…but its too late now.

I poured on the speed and flew to where I saw the others had stopped. There was almost no light, but what there was, was enough.

I landed and saw that Nudge was holding duct tape in her hand, a far off look in her eye.

"C'mon. We…have to go. Maybe she's still alive?" But we all knew Angel's words were in vain.

Everyone started the decent down while Lucas held a flashlight I didn't know we had, at the top, shining it down.

I was the last one down and when my feet touched the ground I looked around; the first thing that I saw was Nudge throwing up over on the side, Iggy rubbing her back and keeping her hair out of her eyes. Then I saw Angel curled up with Gazzy beside her—both of them crying.

Then I turned and almost threw up myself.

**Yo, I'm sorry. I know this is probably the worst story you have ever read. **

**Now, if you haven't read the top—please do. It was important info.**

**Like I said, the next chapter is going to be the funeral and what he sees.**

**By the way; this is the result of being sleep deprived from nightmares, hallucinations and just plain headaches. I'll up date as soon as possible.**

**This is definitely not my best work, I apologize.**


End file.
